Mystic Six: Character Profiles
by paradisegirl
Summary: For those of you who read my story Mystic Six: Saviors of Light while it was still on the site, these are the profiles for the main characters.
1. Lily

Profiles: Lily

Name: Lily Raine Juliet Evans

House: Gryffindor

Wand: willow, unicorn tail hair, 10 ¼ in.

Blood: Muggle born

Birthday: May 1st

Element: Water

Spirit: Mind

Height: average/tall

Weight: thin/average

Eyes: almond-shaped, emerald green

Hair: long, dark red

Skin: fair

Clothing: Her clothes are always comfortable, but they always look good on her. Almost every color looks good on her, so her wardrobe is like a rainbow.

Personality: Lily's usually fairly outgoing, but she can be really shy if she's meeting someone for the first time. She's very smart and very athletic. She's got a pretty hot temper, so if you get her mad, watch out! She's very loyal, and very courageous. She also keeps a cool head when others are panicking.

Classes: Lily likes classes where she gets to use her mind. Her favorite class is Charms, but Ancient Runes and Arithmancy are close behind. Her least favorite classes (if she had to take them) would be Muggle Studies and Divination, because since she's muggle-born, Muggle Studies would just bore her, and she can't understand all these odd ways of telling the future.

Likes: Lily loves the water. She loves when her family goes to the beach for vacations, and she loves to swim. It doesn't matter what kind of swimming; racing, synchro, whatever. She loves to shop, just like any typical preteen-teenage girl. She also loves listening to music, and singing. Singing and swimming are her two BIG hobbies. She also REALLY loves to do any kind of dancing, and to act. Speaking of dancing, Lily loves to do gymnastics, and to ice skate, which are kind of like dancing.

She loves all of the seasons. She doesn't have a favorite, because she can see something positive in all of them, which says something else about her. She's usually very optimistic.

Lily is a HUGE animal lover. She especially loves horses. So, obviously, she loves to ride.

Dislikes: Lily absolutely HATES seeing other people being bullied around.

Family:

Father: Nathaneal Alexander Evans

Mother: Olivia Skye Aarons Evans

Sister: Petunia Celeste Evans- 4 ½ years older than Lily.

Background: The Evans family used to live in Leeds, England, but when Lily was 7, her father got transferred to Dublin, Ireland. They're pretty well off, in terms of money.

Miscellaneous:

Pets: School- Owl named Shimmer. Shimmer is a beautiful snowy-white owl. Her dark eyes shimmer, that's why her name is what it is.

Home- Cat named Midnight. Midnight is jet black, with no other markings. His eyes change from yellow to green, depending on how he feels, so it's easier for Lily to take care of him.

- Dog named Sunny. Sunny is a beautiful Golden Retriever. Her fur is a mix of light gold and honey gold. She's perfectly obedient, and very trusting. Although, she sometimes uses her eyes to beg for treats. You can't say no to those cute, innocent, trusting eyes.

- Horse named Lady. Lily leases Lady from a friend of hers, Tiara Matthews. Lady is a beautiful dark bay Belgian Warmblood. She's great at pretty much every equestrian discipline.

Animagus: tame kelpie named Raine. (Kelpies are Japanese water demons that can shape-shift, so they can also go on land). She turns into many different animals, and has names for all of them. For example, she turns into a dark bay horse named Belle, and she also likes to turn into a dove named Pax. Her friend Tiara taught her to become an animagus starting in first year, and she finally managed it by third year.

Quidditch position: Chaser

Broom: Nimbus 1500

Lily can see thestrals (dragon-horse with bat-like wings that are invisible to all except those who have seen death) because when she was very young, she was sitting next to her grandfather's hospital bed when he died.


	2. James

Profiles: James

Name: James Adam Romeo Potter

House: Gryffindor

Wand: mahogany, phoenix feather core, 11 in.

Blood: pureblood

Birthday: January 15

Element: Earth

Height: tall

Weight: average but muscular

Eyes: hazel, wears glasses

Hair: messy, black

Skin: fair

Clothes: he's a guy; they don't really care except for comfort.

Personality: James is outgoing, though not as outgoing as his cousin Garnet. He's very smart, but sometimes he uses his intelligence for things like practical jokes. James also has a temper, but a lot of the time he tries to hide it inside. He's also very athletic, especially at Quidditch. Also like his cousin, James is very courageous and loyal, and he would do anything for his family and friends.

Classes: James' favorite classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. His least favorite class is Divination, because most of it doesn't seem accurate at all to him.

Likes: James loves to hang out with his friends. No matter what they're doing, whenever he's with his friends, James always has a good time.

James is also OBSESSED with Quidditch. He follows almost every team you can think of, and he pretty much knows "Quidditch Through the Ages" by heart. He's also good at playing Quidditch. He knows A LOT of the moves, and he has incredible broom control.

Dislikes: When any of James' friends or family is being made fun of, etc., James HATES it! He will ALWAYS stand up for them, no matter what.

Family:

Father: Daniel Orlando Potter

Mother: Athena Cynthia Miller Potter

Aunt: Rhea Melissa Miller Adams

Uncle: Henry Jason Adams

Cousin: Garnet Summer Titania Adams

Background: Both Athena and Daniel are Aurors. They're very well-off, in terms of money.

Rhea and Athena are sisters.

The two families live in wizarding London, next door to each other.

Miscellaneous:

Pets: School- Owl named Midnight. Midnight is a jet black owl with small white spots that look like stars in the night sky, so that's how he got his name.

Home- Cat named Star. Star is all black except for a white spot on top of his head. He's very affectionate and loves to be petted and cuddled, but he's very lazy.

-Dog named Goldie. Goldie is a golden retriever. Her coat is a dark-gold color. She's very eager to please, and she also loves to be petted. She's also very trusting and obedient.

-Horse named Jester. James leases Jester from his friend Tiara Matthews. Jester is a very handsome black Morgan gelding. He is very spirited and fast, and he LOVES to do three-day eventing (which he's very good at). All of his gaits are very smooth.

Animagus: White stag, but in certain light the white looks like silver. His name as an animagus is Prongs. His mother, Athena, taught him how to become an Animagus starting the year before he came to Hogwarts (so when he was 10) and he managed it by the time he was in second year (so when he was 12).

Quidditch position: Seeker

Broom: Nimbus 1500

James can see thestrals (dragon-horses with bat-like wings that are invisible to all except those who have seen death). He can see them because when he was very young, he was sitting beside his great-grandfather's hospital bed when he died.


	3. Sirius

Profiles: Sirius

Name: Sirius Orion Demetrius Black

House: Gryffindor

Wand: combination of holly and mahogany, phoenix feather core, 11.5 inches

Blood: pureblood

Birthday: March 27

Element: Fire

Height: tall

Weight: average but muscular

Eyes: grey

Hair: black, cheekbone-length in front and jawbone-length in back (long enough to put into a short ponytail), bangs.

Skin: fair

Clothes: he's a guy; he doesn't really care except for comfort and impressing the ladies.

Personality: Sirius is VERY outgoing, and can get hyper VERY easily. He is also quite the ladies' man. Sirius is also very smart, except he mainly puts his intelligence to use when he's planning out a prank. He's also very courageous and loyal, and will do anything for most of his family and all of his friends. Sirius has a red-hot temper, so he can get mad easily. He's also very athletic, and he's good at almost every sport you can name, Muggle or magical.

Classes: Sirius's favorite classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration. He also likes Care of Magical Creatures. His least favorite class is Divination, because he thinks it's a complete waste of time and it's completely inaccurate.

Likes: Sirius loves to goof off and hang out with friends, but he ESPECIALLY likes to play pranks. No matter what he does, he always makes sure to add a little liveliness and to have a good time.

Sirius, like his friend James, LOVES Quidditch. Also like James, he follows almost every team you can think of, and he knows "Quidditch Through the Ages" pretty much by heart. He also knows A TON of moves.

Dislikes: Sirius HATES it when anyone he knows and loves gets verbally and/or physically abused.

Family:

Father: Jason Henry Black

Mother: Hera Cassiopeia Golden Black

Brother: Regulus Canus Black

Uncle: Alphard Taurus Black

Aunt: Elladora Talitha Silvius Black

Cousins: Andromeda Electra Black, Bellatrix Lacerta Black, and Narcissa Maia Black. Also, (distantly), Arthur Weasley.

Background: In every immediate family (starting a long time ago, disappearing, and now restarting with the kids of this generation), there is someone who's on Voldemort's side. In Sirius', it's Regulus. In Andromeda's, it's Bellatrix.

Jason and Alphard are brothers.

Sirius and his family live in between the Potters and the Adams'.

Miscellaneous:

Pets: School- Owl named Macbeth. Macbeth is jet black, and Sirius couldn't think of a name, so his uncle Alphard (who loves Shakespeare) suggested the name Macbeth.

Home- Cat named Flash. Flash is an orange and white striped cat and his stripes look like flashes of lightning. He also seems as fast as lightning. Flash will settle down and relax (to be petted) for a few minutes, but then he'll be up and running again.

-Dog named Buddy. Buddy is a mixed breed, but all the breeds in him seem to be VERY hyper, as that's what Buddy is. He can sit still sometimes, but sometimes he needs magical reinforcements. He's a mix of all sorts of dog colors.

-Horse named Emperor. Sirius leases Emperor from his friend Tiara Matthews. Emperor is a handsome black Thoroughbred/Friesian cross. Emperor is very fast and spirited. He loves to gallop, do trick riding, do steeplechasing, and do three-day eventing. All of Emperor's gaits are very smooth.

Animagus: Sirius's Animagus form is a big black dog. His name as an Animagus is Padfoot. His mother, Hera, taught him how to become an Animagus starting the year before he came to Hogwarts (so when he was 10) and he managed it by the time he was in second year (so when he was 12).

Quidditch position: Beater

Broom: Nimbus 1500

Sirius can see thestrals (dragon-horses with bat-like wings that are invisible to all except those who have seen death). He can see them because when he was very young, he was sitting beside his great-uncle's hospital bed when he died.


	4. Garnet

Profiles: Garnet

Name: Garnet Summer Titania Adams

House: Gryffindor

Wand: holly, phoenix feather core, 10 ¾ in.

Blood: pure-blood

Birthday: July 27

Element: Fire

Spirit: Heart

Height:tall

Weight: average

Eyes: dark brown, almond-shaped

Hair: long, black

Skin: fair

Clothes: Her top priority for clothes is comfort. She likes to look good, but since she's so athletic, she values comfort much more. She usually wears a lot of bright colors.

Personality: Garnet is very outspoken and VERY outgoing. She's very smart, and one of the most athletic girls you would ever meet. Like her friend Lily (Evans), she's got a red-hot temper, so you DO NOT want to get her mad. Also like Lily, she's very courageous and loyal. She'd do anything for her family, friends, etc.

Classes: Garnet's favorite classes are Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions, though she also likes Care of Magical Creatures. Her least favorite class is Divination, because all she thinks it's about is foretelling deaths and bad things to come, which she doesn't like.

Likes: Garnet loves it when the sun is out, and it's shining warmly and brightly. The sun always energizes her. (As if she doesn't have enough energy already!) So, especially during the summer, Garnet can get hyper VERY easily.

Garnet loves pretty much every sport there is, Muggle and magical alike. She's also really good at all of them.

Garnet also LOVES animals. Though she's usually impatient, when it comes to an injured animal, she'll stay with it for how ever long it takes for the animal to at least start to recuperate.

Dislikes: Garnet HATES to see any of her friends and family mistreated in any way, be it verbally or physically. She also hates it when animals are abused. She doesn't like to lose, but she accepts it when she does.

Family:

Father: Henry Jason Adams

Mother: Rhea Melissa Miller Adams

Aunt: Athena Cynthia Miller Potter

Uncle: Daniel Orlando Potter

Cousin: James Adam Romeo Potter

Background: Both Rhea and Henry are Aurors. They're very well-off, in terms of money.

Rhea and Athena are sisters.

The two families live in wizarding London, next door to each other.

Miscellaneous:

Pets: School- Owl named Shine. Shine is a snowy owl. Her feathers are so white that they appear to be shining very brightly. That's where she gets her name.

Home- Cat named Cinnamon. Cinnamon is an orange, brown and black torbie (a mix between a tabby and a tortoiseshell). She's very friendly, for a cat at least.

- Dog named Zany. Zany is a male Sable and White collie. Sable and White means that Zany's coat is kind of a fawn color with white markings. The fawn varies from light gold to very dark brown. Zany, true to his name, can get very hyper and crazy, so he's a perfect match for Garnet.

-Horse named Empress. Garnet leases Empress from her friend Tiara Matthews. Empress is a beautiful chestnut Thoroughbred. She's very fast, and her gait is very smooth. Empress is a lot of fun to gallop, and she loves to do it. She also really likes any kind of jumping and dressage.

Animagus: Red phoenix, but in certain light the red shines with gold. Her name as an Animagus is Flame. Her mother, Rhea, taught her how to become an Animagus starting the year before she came to Hogwarts (so when she was 10) and she managed it by the time she was in second year (so when she was 12).

Quidditch position: Chaser

Broom: Nimbus 1500

Garnet can see thestrals (dragon-horses with bat-like wings that are invisible to all except those who have seen death). She can see them because when she was very young, she was sitting beside her great-grandfather's hospital bed when he died.


	5. Tiara

Profiles: Tiara

Name: Tiara Starr Matthews

House: Gryffindor

Wand: maple, unicorn tail hair, 11 in.

Blood: Parents are squibs, but grandparents, great-grandparents, etc. are purebloods.

Birthday: June 21

Element: Air

Spirit: Soul

Height: average/tall

Weight: thin/average

Eyes: They change from dark blue to jade green to dark brown to grey, depending on either her feelings at that time, or the season. They're almond-shaped.

Hair: long, dark brown

Skin: fair

Clothing: Her clothes are comfortable, but they also look good on her. She usually wears dark colors: dark reds, blues, greens, purples, etc.

Personality: Tiara can be shy and sensitive, and it takes her a little while to open up to people. Once you get to know her, though, she's a really good friend, and you can always come to her if you need someone to talk to, homework help, etc. Her friends and family are very important to her. She's also very logical, and she always thinks before she does anything.

Classes: Her favorite classes are the ones where you really have to use your mind, like Transfiguaration, Charms, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. She also loves Care of Magical Creatures. Her least favorite class is Divination, because she can't really understand how reading tea leaves, etc. will tell the future. If she is able to understand sometime, she might like it better.

Likes: Tiara is a HUGE animal lover. Her favorite muggle animal is a horse, and she can't choose a favorite magical animal.

She loves to shop for clothes, books, and electronics. (Electronics includes anything to do with music, movies DVDs, electronic games, etc.) Tiara loves to read, listen to music, and do mind-challengers, like a strategy-electronic game or a word puzzler, etc.

Her favorite season is summer. She loves being outside under bright blue sky, fluffy white clouds, and the warm sun. When it's warm out, she loves to go horseback riding in the meadows. When it gets cold, she likes to go sledding, and she loves to go ice-skating outside.

Tiara's favorite sports are horseback riding, any kind of gymnastics, any kind of dancing ((there are dancing competitions, so I'm calling it a sport)), and ice-skating. She also loves to sing, but she's kind of shy about it, so she'll only sing in front of people she knows well and that she's really close to.

Dislikes: Tiara hates it when she sees other kids being bullied, animals abused and/or neglected, etc.

Family:

Father: Brendan Shaun Matthews

Mother: Ciera Eve Miller Matthews

Brother: Lucas (Luke) Aidan Matthews- age 4

Sister: Rose Erin Matthews- age 4

Mother's grandmother: Rowan Kiara Hayes  
Grandfather (father's father): Bryan Connor Matthews  
Grandmother (father's mother) Alanna Bridget O'Malley Matthews  
Grandfather (mother's father): Patrick Ryan Miller   
Grandmother (mother's mother): Shannon Lee Hayes Miller

Background: The Matthews family lives just outside of Dublin, Ireland. They're pretty well-off in terms of money. They're also Jewish.

The Matthews' own A LOT of horses. They have many different breeds, and they train all disciplines (racing, jumping, western, etc.) so the horses can do whatever they're best at.

Pets: School- Owl named Sparkle. Sparkle is a very pretty snowy owl. Her coat and eyes always seem to sparkle, so that's where her name comes from.

Home- Dog named Lucky. Lucky is a brown and white Border collie. She's perfectly obedient, and very eager to please. She helps with the horses, too. Whenever Lucky goes into a paddock, the horse(s) in the paddock know(s) that it's time to go back into the barn.

- Cats named Misty, Thor and Stormy. Misty is gray with white paws, and the tip of her tail is also white. She's a house cat, but she loves to be in the barn with the horses. Stormy is Misty's son. He's gray with white paws, a white belly, and the tip of his tail is white. He, like his mother, is a house cat, but he also loves to be in the barn with the horses. Thor is Stormy's father. He's black with a wide white triangle (pointing down) on his chest. The triangle's kind of in a v-shape. He's in the house more than Stormy and Misty are, but he does occasionally come out to the barns.

- Horses: too many to count! The horse that Tiara rides a lot is a liver chestnut mixed breed named Princess. She's great at pretty much every equestrian discipline. Two others of Tiara's favorites are a chestnut Thoroughbred two-year-old colt named Mischief, and a black Thoroughbred stallion named Phantom. She also loves a white Welsh Pony named Casey.

Animagus: pure white unicorn with gold/silver horn, hooves, mane and tail, depending on the light.  
Her mother's father taught her how to become an Animagus from when she was eight, and she was able to fully transform by the time she was 10.

Quidditch position: Chaser

Broom: Nimbus 1500

Tiara can see thestrals, because when she was very young, she and the rest of her family (that were alive) were gathered around her great-grandmother's hospital bed when her great-grandmother died.


	6. Remus

Profiles: Remus

Name: Remus Jonathan Lupin

House: Gryffindor

Wand: combination of willow and maple, unicorn tail hair core, 10 ½ in.

Blood: pureblood

Birthday: Feb. 21

Element: Air

Height: tall

Weight: average but muscular

Eyes: light blue-grey

Hair: sandy brown, straight and shaggy-ish

Skin: fair

Clothing: He's a guy; he doesn't really care except for comfort.

Personality: Remus is the shyest of the boys around most people, but he can let his outgoing side out among his good friends. He thinks before he acts more than the other two boys do, and he has a much calmer temper. He is very thoughtful, and very intelligent. Even if he doesn't seem the type, he does like to use that intelligence to mastermind pranks. Remus is also thoughtful, loyal, and very athletic.

Classes: Remus's favorite classes are Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. His least favorite class is Divination, because to him, it seems extremely inaccurate.

Likes: Remus loves to spend time with his friends and family.

He, along with James and Sirius, loves Quidditch, but he's not AS obsessed as they are (not by much, though). He's a great player, and can do some pretty cool moves.

Dislikes: Remus hates it when anyone he knows and loves is hurt in any way (physically, emotionally, etc.)

Family:

Father: Sebastian Marcus-Antonius Lupin

Mother: Violet Helena Equin Lupin

Background: Both of his parents are Researchers in the Ministry of Magic. Money-wise, the family is pretty well-off.

Remus and his parents live next door to the Blacks.

Miscellaneous:

Pets: School-Owl named Moonstone. Moonstone is a very interesting color: his feathers are bluish-black, and sometimes have a greenish sheen. These are similar colors to an actual moonstone, so that's how he got his name.

Home: -Cat named Ginger. Ginger is a reddish-brown color. When he chooses to be, he can be very affectionate, but he does have times where he likes to be by himself.

-Dog named Tawny. Tawny is a Golden Labrador, so she's a cross between a Golden Retriever and a yellow Labrador Retriever. She's a light golden-tan color. Tawny is perfectly obedient, and very eager to please. She lets you pet her for hours, but she'll play whenever you ask her to.

-Horse named King. King, a dark bay Thoroughbred/Dutch Warmblood cross, is leased from Remus's friend Tiara. He loves to do three-day-eventing, and occasional steeplechasing for pleasure. He's spirited when he knows he'll need some extra energy, but when the need arises, he's perfectly calm.

Animagus: Remus was bitten by a werewolf at a young age, so he is now a werewolf naturally. However, he also learned how to transform into a regular wolf. Either way, his name as an Animagus is Moony. His father, Sebastian, taught him to become an Animagus starting at age 10 (the year before he came to Hogwarts), and he fully managed it by age 12, in his second year.

Quidditch position: Beater

Broom: Nimbus 1500

Remus can see thestrals because when he was young, he (along with the rest of his family) was sitting by his grandmother's hospital bed when she died.


	7. Mini Profiles for Minor Characters

Mini Profiles-Minor Characters

Ruby and Rose Michaels:

House: Ravenclaw

Blood: pureblood

Birthday: July 9

Height: average/tall

Weight: thin/average

Eyes: dark blue

Hair: long, black, curly

Skin: fair

Clothing: Ruby wears more bright colors, while Rose wears more subtle colors.

Physical Difference: Their noses are different shapes (Ruby's turns up a little).

Hometown: Dublin, Ireland

Pets: Ruby leases Lightning, a white Arabian, from Tiara. Rose leases Angel, a palomino Tennessee Walker.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sean and Steven Combs:

House: Ravenclaw

Blood: pureblood

Birthday: March 9

Height: tall

Weight: average but muscular

Eyes: brown

Hair: Sean has light brown wavy-ish hair, and Steven has dark brown wavy-ish hair.

Skin: fair

Clothing: They're guys; they don't really care except for comfort.

Hometown: Dublin, Ireland

Pets: Sean leases a dark bay Appendix Quarter Horse from Tiara, and Steven leases a dapple gray Morab.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Peter Pettigrew:

House: Gryffindor

Blood: pureblood

Birthday: Aug. 5

Height: short/average

Weight: average/chubby

Eyes: greenish-gray

Hair: mousy brown

Skin: fair

Hometown: London, England

Pets: Peter leases Victor, a bay Akhal-Teke, from Tiara.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Mary Minimax:

House: Gryffindor

Blood: pureblood

Birthday: Nov. 5

Height: short/average

Weight: average

Eyes: blue/green/gray

Hair: mousy brown, kind of wavy

Skin: fair

Hometown: London, England

Pets: Mary leases Sugar, a white Welsh Pony (Section B) from Tiara.


	8. Emily,Jarrod,Gabrielle,and Kevin MINOR

Emily and Jarrod Hunt; Gabrielle and Kevin Delaluna

-they were in the same year as the Mystic Six. They were in Ravenclaw along with Ruby, Rose, Sean, and Steven (so Emily and Jarrod and Gabrielle and Kevin were obviously twins). This chapter will be a sort-of "family tree/lineage" thing,

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

-Gabrielle and Kevin have a younger sister, Fiona. She's a year younger than them.

-Their parents are Jean-Pierre Delaluna and Chloe Delacour.

Jean-Pierre was the French ambassador to the British Ministry of Magic, so that's why his kids went to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons.

-Chloe's brother Jacques married a woman named Marie Dubois. They had a son named Pierre two years before Gabrielle and Kevin were born. Pierre later married a woman named Michele Devereux, and they had Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour.

-Fiona later grew up to marry Finbar Lovegood, and their daughter was Luna Lovegood.

-Gabrielle married Jarrod Hunt, and they had a daughter named Charlotte. Kevin married Emily Hunt, and they had a daughter named Camille.


End file.
